


Ficlets About the Cat

by soididthisthing



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soididthisthing/pseuds/soididthisthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K-Science acquires a cat. It bonds with Hermann. These might turn into a story, but for now, they are illustrated ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It’s scratched me three times today, Mako, look!" Newt held up his wrist. Angry red marks were clearly visible, even against the vivid inks of his tattoos, "The fucker drew blood that last time!"

He blushed at his swearing, then sighed and squinted suspiciously at the cat purring in the Ranger’s arms, “I’m really more of a dog person, to be honest. Loyal, shakes hands if I give it a treat, man’s best friend, and all that.”

Mako gave Newt a look of mock concern, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You have to earn a cat’s trust, Newt! They speak a different language than that of dogs." She scratched the cat lightly under the chin with her free hand. It tilted its head back and closed its eyes in contentment. “You need to learn how to listen to them!”

As if in demonstration, the cat’s ears suddenly folded back and its tail twitched. Mako instinctively lowered her cradling arm, allowing the animal to gracefully leap onto Hermann’s desk. It casually inspected a nearby open book. After a moment of deliberation, it seemed to decide this would make a good sleeping spot and settled down in a series of carefully choreographed movements, pulling each of its paws completely under its body until it resembled so much as a fluffy loaf of bread. It blinked slowly at Mako a few times before completely closing its eyes.

Mako smiled and gave the cat a little nod in response. “Cats have a special kind of love. It is quiet and intense, and never freely given. But once earned, it is a bond that rivals even that of ‘man’s best friend’.”

"Hmmph." said Newton. "It peed on my desk yesterday, Mako. It never pees on Hermann’s desk. I don’t get it.”

"Oh, Newt," Mako laughed. "Let’s start with buying some catnip, ok?"


	2. Boop!

 

"Oh, oh, oh…", Newt exclaimed around a mouthful of donut, "and yesterday, he booped the little fucker!"

Tendo furrowed his brow. “Booped?”

"You know," Newt continued as he chewed, gesturing with his half-eaten breakfast. "Tapped it on the nose and said, ‘boop!’"

The LOCCENT officer casually flicked an errant crumb off his station. “Hermann said ‘boop’.” He arched an eyebrow. “Hermann Gottlieb.”

Newt shrugged. “Ok, he didn’t  _say_  ‘boop’. But I know he was thinking it!”

Tendo rubbed his temples and sighed.

The biologist started to get agitated. “Dude, it’s weird, ok?”

"Newt, all morning you’ve told me how Hermann has pet the cat, fed the cat, and let the cat sit on his desk."

"Where it stared at me for an hour!"

Tendo peered mournfully into his near-empty cup of coffee. He should have brought an extra mug. Interacting with Newt always required an extra mug. “That’s all totally normal for someone who likes cats!”

Newt crossed his arms and huffed. “Hermann’s not allowed to like anything.”

Tendo sighed again. “Man, are you even listening to yourself?”

Newt threw up his hands. “You know what I mean! He’s all weird now.”

"Uh huh. I think you’re just jealous."

The blush was immediate. “What? No! Fuck you, man!”

Tendo laughed, “Look, if he starts dressing it up in little matching old-man sweaters, then come back and we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, tumblr and I decided the cat should be a calico.


End file.
